Simple and Clean
by Sakoura'K.A.M
Summary: So what happens after Kh2 ends? And what happens when a mysterious girl, who showed up days before Sora saved the worlds, has a past her new freinds don't know about? Will she give up her old life or not? Please R&R! Book 1 now complete!
1. Prologue

Simple and Clean

Prologue:

I yawned as my eyes fluttered open. My eyes squinted as the intense light rays hurt my eyes. I rolled out of the bed and stretched. I walked over to my dresser and opened it. 'Lets see..I have a training session today. Plus we always have to deal with heartless. And as a bonus those three said they'd come by to visit us. So I'll probably change again later. Now let's see... red, no. Blue, as usual. Silver, maybe. Pink..hell nah.' I picked out my usual outfit. Some black jeans with an extra pair of zipped pockets, where my knee is. I also took out my grey tank top and trench coat. The trench coat, itself, was midnight blue with sky blue lining. On the back was a two pairs of pure white angel wings. In-between them, down the center of it, was a dragon. The dragon had lavender scales with a few distinguished baby blue markings. I set it on my bed gently. I closed my eyes remembering the eyes of the person who gave the trench coat to me. A tear rolled down my cheek. I sighed and opened my eyes again. My brother would kill me if he found out was thinking of _him_. I grabbed my tank top and jeans and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me. Fifteen minutes later, I walked out. I grabbed my trench coat and put it on. I walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and made myself some hazelnut coffee. I sat down and took a sip from my coffee mug. The door slammed open. I glanced over to see my brother and Aerith walking in. My brother's usually anti-gravity hair was now flat and wet, covering parts of his view hiding his mako blue eyes. I could only stifle a laugh. I heard him growl in frustration. he walked over and squeezes some water out of his hair onto my head. "Hey!" He looked at me, with a grin, and replied "Sup." He walked upstairs, and probably into his room. Aerith had walked upstairs a long time ago. I left my coffee and decided to head out. I walked back upstairs and in my room. I looked under my bed and dragged my case out. I set it down on my bed. I opened it. There lay my precious sword. It wasn't thin nor thick, but in-between. It was not long nor short, but just right. The hilt design was somewhat complicated. It was three snakes encircling a limp dragon. The dragon, you could guess, was the handle. Each snake was different colored from the others. One was a reddish brown, another silver and the last a slightly light black. _Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal. _I sighed. I closed my eyes.

_flashback.._

_The four sat in the training room, to be specific, the simulation hanger. "Infinite in mystery is the 'gift of the goddess'. We seek it thus and take to the sky. The wandering soul knows no rest." Sephiroth and I both said in unison "Loveless. Act I." Genesis closed his Loveless book and set it down saying you remembered. Sephiroth smirked before replying "How can I not, when you beaten it into my head?", gesturing to his head as he said so. I giggled lightly while Angeal just shook his head. Genesis hopped off, leaving me alone. "Don't do anything you'll regret Genny." He turned and glared at me before snapping "I thought we had an agreement. Gen, not Genny!" I giggled again, both at the fact that he reacted this way and the fact he was blushing. I rolled my eyes. He growled before turning his back on me. Luckily for me, he was within arms distance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back into me. I kissed his cheek. He simply, being the stubborn person he is, huffed. I smirked, knowing how to catch him off guard. I moved my lips down to his neck, and kissed there gently only to feel him squirm against my hold. Angeal shook his head and looked at us. "Get a room you two." Sephiroth just merely nodded in agreement, secretly enjoying viewing Genesis' torture first hand. Angeal just smiled knowing one day, sooner or later, fate would bring the two of us together. Both of us never wanted to admit it to each other and we never did. As __I watched them battle, I couldn't help but be awe struck. Sure, this was like the hundredth time I've seen them fight, but each time I found myself in awe. _

_Halfway through though, the intruder alarm went off, ending the stimulation. "What the hell? An intruder in the Shinra building?" Sephiroth was just as confused about this as we were. "Maybe it's an anti-shinra group attacking." I shook my head. "Doubt that Sephy." They walked out weapons in hand. I hurried after them, because I didn't have a weapon. I never really needed one, because I was always around them. See, let's clarify something now. I was one of those few exceptions to being let into the Shinra building, this includes having my own room here and being able to go into any of the rooms including, if they were willing to take responsibility, to go on missions with them. I just had to stay out of trouble. I heard a shriek and looked at the source. Well, we all did. We saw a 3rd Class get swallowed, into the ground, with these ant like shadow creatures with yellow eyes swarming around them. We hear another shriek and looked at our other side. A 2nd Class collapsed as a shadow ant raked it's claws over his chest. A heart burst from him and floated upwards before enveloping itself . Another ant shadow thingy appeared. More and more appeared and piled around us. Instantly Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis gathered around me, weapons ready. A few of the shadow creatures jumped in attempt to pounce on Sephiroth, only to get sliced and vanish. "What the hell are these things?" Angeal stated as he cut threw a group of them. "Don't know, don't care. But they better leave before-" Sephiroth was cut off before he was knocked to the ground and creatures started to pile on and around him. "Sephiroth!!" I cried. i knew there was nothing we could do against an enemy we never knew existed until now. Sephiroth struggled only to get pooled deeper and deeper into the pool of darkness. The creatures' then turned their attention to us, leaving us a space to see Sephiroth was no longer there, nor the pool of darkness. I heard a grunt and a thud. I looked over to see Angeal on the ground, being swarmed by these mysterious enemies. He struggled against the overwhelming numbers. "Angeal!!" Genesis was fighting desperately to get to his friend. He heard a loud squeal and whipped around to find me struggling against the creatures as well. Genesis looked back at Angeal. He was having an internal battle, that was east to see. He grabbed his hand, in attempt to stop the hungry shadows pulling at his friend "Go! Like Loveless said 'Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' I promise we'll find each other, not sure when but it's a promise." Genesis yelled "I'm holding you to that Angeal. Don't go dying on me now, old friend." Angeal nodded. Genesis released his arm and rushed over to me, who was still struggling but these creepy little buggers were persistent. He grabbed my hand with both of his and attempted to pull me back up. My eyes widen as one of those creatures lashed at his back, making him fall. "Genesis..." My hand slipped from his as I fell into the abyss of the darkness. "Sakoura!!" That was the last thing I heard. The last thing I saw was his face and tears running down it. _

My eyes opened_. _I looked outside my window. It was raining harder. I sighed. I closed my weapon case and set it down on the ground. I laid down on my bed, burying my face into the pillow, only hoping the tears wouldn't come. _I promise guys. I'll find you, one day. I promise. _I felt a tear slip down my face as I remember his hurt face. I clenched my pillow knowing exactly what I would do next, it always happened when I thought about them.

---

Well peoples what did you think? I need to know! One of my friends said she liked it. She said the flashback was touchy and mushy. I couldn't say much to that. Well give me some feedback!


	2. Chapter 1:Oddity

Simple and Clean

Chapter 1:

Cloud's P.O.V~

I walked upstairs. I stopped at coming to my sister's room. I could hear sobbing inside. I placed my hand on the door. _I should just let her deal with it. She never liked it when I'd try to help. _I opened the door thinking it was the better idea. I walked over and saw my sister laying on her bed, clenching her pillow. _What made her start sobbing like this?_ I looked around and stopped. Her sword was stuck in the bathroom door. I could barely make out the small traces of her blood on it. _Well that answered my question. I just had to ask.._ I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sakoura's P.O.V.~

"Sis?" I glanced over my shoulder to see my bro, Cloud. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. He knew what it was like to lose. But not anywhere in the same amount as I did. _I don't like you having pity on me. I only want sympathy. _I continued to cry on his shoulder. I cried for what felt like hours. I closed my eyes, my heart still aching. I longed to hear _their voices, their laughs. _Yes Sephiroth actually _laughs._ I mostly wanted to hear _his _voice.

Cloud's P.O.V.~

I watched as her breathing became rhythmical. I placed her gently on her bed and pulled the covers over her. I kissed her forehead. I walked out, closing the door quietly behind me. I sighed. _She's still hurting. I miss them too. Sephiroth, Barret, Red XIII, Tifa, Zack... I miss Zack and Tifa more. Even Aerith's worried about you Zack! Where could you guys be?_ I shook my head. I walked downstairs. Squall..er..Leon lay on the couch, flipping channels. _About 2,000 channels and he's still bored! All because he got his stupid gunblade away. _I smirked and opened my mouth, choosing to voice my thoughts. "You dare say one thing about what happened and your dead Strife." uttered Leon. I smirked and said "Fine. How bout one word _Lion_hart? Guuun-blade." "YOUR DEAD MEAT STRIFE!" he snarled back and jumped off the couch. I ran upstairs, laughing my head off. I could hear him getting closer. _Take that Kisaragi! I do have a sense of humor. _I ran straight into someone and landed on top of them. "Get off Cloud! Your freaking heavy!" the victim yelled. I laughed. "Good afternoon to you to Yuffie." I replied. I could hear his footsteps slowing down. I knew I was dead. _Crap! I'm dead. No wait I'm deader then dead! I'm undead! He'll kill me, revive me and kill me again! That could go on forever. I can't and don't want to die 36+ times! _I felt his grip on my ankle. He started pulling me towards his room, or as Yuffie says 'The room of torture, despair, and no return. No one will hear your blood gurgled screams! Mwahahahaha!' Then she had started choking. I heard a room door open. I looked back slightly, afraid Leon would punched me. _Double crap!_ I had totally forgotten my lil sis was asleep.

Sakoura's P.O.V.~

I had feel asleep who knows when but I became quite awake when I heard two people run by, one laughing like a hyena and the other growling in fury. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked, somewhat drowsily. Cloud was on the floor, on top of Yuffie, who was squirming. Leon held Cloud's ankles in his grip. And Cloud was holding onto Yuffie. And Yuffie had her hands on my brother's chest why? "Cloud, are you trying to rape poor lil Yuff?" "No!" Yuffie's opposite reply. "Yes!! Your brother's weak. I know you want me. He can fight and live against the One Winged Angel, but he can't fight of his hormones!" Cloud blushed furiously, both from being in this awkward situation and being mocked and tortured by his little sister. I smirked. Leon let go of Cloud's ankles. Now he was directly on top of her. Yuffie squealed and squirm again. I pulled out my phone and shot several pictures. I fell down, laughing. Leon had his back against mine. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I tried to contain my laughter, as much as possible. Leon's back started shaking uncontrollable. He was pointing to where the two were. I looked over. Oh...my...gawd. He was straddling her! Leon took my phone and took two pictures of them and handed the phone back to me. Leon and I looked at each other, our lips quivering as we tried to hold back the laughter that was going to follow. We looked back at them. Leon and I burst out laughing, still back to back. "Can we say 'instant blackmail'?" he asked in-between laughs. I replied, still giggling "Hell yeah!" Our laughter grew. They glared at us. We instantly stopped when we hear metal tapping against skin. There stood Cloud, a metal bat in his hand. He smirked. "Sakoura...Leon..we have a special gift waiting for you.." His smirk grew. _Hell nah. This is going to be painful. Really, really painful. Like Cerberus eating you head painful. _I could hear Leon gulp. Yuffie smirked evilly. "Mwahahahaha!! You'll pay big time! Now let's whip some tushies!" Leon's hand instantly grabbed my and pulled me up. We both darted to the stairs, the two psycho abusers on our heels. I ran straight into Leon's back and, due to my instinct reflexes, wrapped my arms around him. Leon glanced at me over his shoulder and smiled. Well he would have finished if he could. Cloud rammed into my back knocking both Leon and myself off the top of the stairs. I had landed at Leon's side. He groaned. Cloud walked over and grabbed his head, pulling him face to face by his hair. Cloud tighten his grip on Leon's hair. Yuffie walked over and kicked me in the gut. I got up and tackled her to the ground. I looked over to see how Leon was holding off. Leon smirked and spit in Cloud's face. Cloud growled and roared "YOU SON OF A BITCHY ASS MUTHA FUCKA!!" Aerith walked downstairs, ignoring us practically. Oh, she knew we were there. She opened the door. "Welcome back." "I dare you to say that again ba-" Aerith turned to look at Cloud. "Watch your language Strife!" We all looked over towards the door to see Riku, Sora, and Kairi. I could tell two things. 1)they were scared shitless and shocked. 2)they had that 'what the hell' look on their face. Leon and I burst out laughing at that. That look was priceless. If I wasn't laughing so hard I would have taken a picture. Cloud dropped Leon on the ground and start stepping on him. I pushed Yuffie off of me and tackled him. Well came close to it. Yuffie grabbed my ankles before I could reach Cloud. She started dragging me back. I dug my nails into the ground. "Let go Yuffie!!" She shook her head. Riku sighed. "It's like watching Axel and Marluxia fight." said Sora. "wait, WHAT?! YOU KNOW AXEL?!" My brother and I yelled in unison. Sora nodded. "Yep! I fought him. He's fought beside me before. But most importantly, he kidnapped Kairi."

"That guy's a dickhead." Riku stated bluntly. Cloud and I tackled him, me punching him in the gut and Cloud holding him down. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith pried us off. I was shaking with anger. "Talk about him like that and your deader than a Heartless and corpse!" Their mouths dropped open. I shook free of Leon's grip and stormed outside. Cloud walked upstairs, too pissed to care. I stood at the Bailey, looking over the wall. I heard footsteps behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shirked the hand of and turned around....oh...my...freakin...gawd... I wrapped my arms around him, tightly. He hugged me back. "Axel.." I tightened my grip on him. I could feel him chuckling. He pried me off, after several failed attempts. He could see the tears of joy running down my face. "Ah, come on sis. Your better than that." He wiped a tear off my face and hugged me again. "So how have you been?" I couldn't believe he just asked that, of all things...when we haven't seen each other in over a year.....then there was a smack. My hand was stinking so, his face probably felt worse. I sighed. "Cloud and I were worried about you." "Can you at least take me to him? If you just slapped me, told him you saw me, you'd probably be tortured. You know how he is when he's pissing in his pants." I lead him back to Merlin's house. I opened the door. I felt all eyes on me: Aerith, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, Cid(who finally returned), Merlin and Leon. I couldn't help but blush. I heard Axel clear his throat behind me. I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him in. "YOU!!" Sora pointed at Axel accusingly. "Yo. How's my favorite lil keyblade wielder?" He smirked, that signature smirk(you all should know it.) Sora summoned his keyblade. I growled "Touch him....wait no. Come within 3 feet of him and I'll make your life, short or not, a living breathing hell that not even Hades could stand." He shivered. I looked at Axel. "Stay here...and don't do anything stupid. It never turns out good when you do." I walked upstairs hearing him reply "Can't give you a 100% guarantee, but I'll try not to." I walked to Cloud's room. _Closed as usual. _I knocked on his door.

"What?"

"Get your ass downstairs!"

"Why?"

"Trust me. It's worth it. If not, I'll have to show that video of you when you were 12." I smirked. He cracked his door open.

"Your twisted. Blackmailing your own brother. Now that is _low_." He opened his door completely and followed me downstairs. His eyes scanned the room but stopped on a particular person. The only red head here, laying on the couch like he owns the place. "A-axel?!"

"In the flesh lil bro." "Lil bro?!" The others aside from Cloud and myself. Cloud had practical glomped him, throwing his arms around his neck and knocking him off the couch and onto the floor. He motioned for me to come over and pulled me into the hug as well. Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Cid(He knew a little bit about Axel through Sora's adventures, but not a lot). Axel hugged us tighter and kissed our foreheads. I couldn't help but giggle. Cloud wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and started ruffling his hair. "Well well well. Mister Red head is in the building. I bet you want us to bow down to you?"

"That would be nice."

"In your dreams pyro!"

I whacked the two of them in the back of their heads. "Stop being idiots."

"Just like old times.."

"Us being idiots?"

"No! I meant we're back together again like old times."

"Can we please get an explanation?" Yuffie asked. Leon coughed.

I nodded. Cloud started "Well, about a little over year ago, we we're just hanging out."

_Flashback_

_My feet pounded the ground. 'I'm late.' I looked at my watch. 'Crap! 30 minutes late.' My brothers would definitely have a fit. I turned the corner and continue running. As I passed through the alleys and streets, I read a sign that said Midgar Park. I stopped as I neared the park, panting. I continued running, and leaped over the steps. I jogged lightly until I came to stop near a bench. Axel sat on it, arms hanging over the railing, his old school headphones around his neck and sucking on a Raspberry Tootsie Roll Lollipop. Cloud stood nearby, staring at his cell phone in his left palm. He looked pretty pissed. Axel's hairstyle was somewhat different. He had a black headband and his hair wasn't as long or spiky. The back was in a ponytail. Cloud's hair wasn't as spiky. It was also lighter, but only a little. I stopped next to them. I ask panting "What's up? Well...what's wrong?" _

_Axel smirked. "His girlfriend, lil miss Amazon girl, hasn't called him back yet. A little obsessed don't you think? If she likes you then she'll call back."_

_Cloud glared at him. "Her name is Tifa! Tifa Lockhart. Get it right or you won't meet her."_

_Axel huffed. "Based on what you told me about her makes me not want to meet her."_

_Cloud glared viciously. "Stop talking about her! She's better than any girl you met or will pick up!" _

_Axel glared back. "I can tap more ass than you ever will, if you get a chance. Do you really expect me to believe what you say? Bullshit."_

_I heard footsteps behind me. "Hey Cloud!" Cloud looked over my shoulder._

"_Tifa!" He pretty much shoved me out the way. I fell on my butt. Axel let his lollipop slip slightly. He was staring, at who or what I don't know. I looked up to see who Cloud was hugging. Cloud looked at us, one arm still wrapped around her neck. She had brownish black hair. Her eyes were a dark deep red, maroon like. "Axel, Sakoura. This is Tifa Lockhart. Tifa, this is my brother and sister, Axel and Sakoura." Tifa looked as Axel then me. She held her hand out. "Hi." Axel smirked. 'Oh great. When a pyro smirks, it never truly turns out good.' _

_Axel walked towards her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Axel Strife. A pleasure to meet you." Tifa giggled, oblivious to a growling furious Cloud. "And as Cloud said, my name's Sakoura A. Strife." _

"_What's the 'A' stand for?"_

"_Angelina." _

"_Wow. That's so pretty. It kinda sucks that that's your middle name though."_

_I shrugged._

"_I'm leaving." We all turned to look at Axel who had his head hanging down. "What? Why?" Cloud look at him. _

"_I have to know the truth."_

"_What truth is there to know?!" Cloud's fist were clenched and shaking. _

"_We're I belong in the world. I need to find my purpose. I can't just stay here and rot Cloud!" Axel looked away. "I'm sorry. But I'm not dismissing my decision. I'm sorry guys but...I guess this is goodbye." He turned around and opened a portal. He walked through it, not once looking back. _

"_Axel! Axel. Please...just come back." Cloud had tears streaming down his face. I knew there was nothing I could do to comfort him. I'd miss him too. I watched as the portal closed, those words echoing on the wind. 'I'm sorry.'_

_End flashback._

"And so that's that. Here we are, reunited again." Axel wrapped an arm around Cloud's neck and pulled me closer to him.

"Hey I have a question. Well actual several. What's was it like, you know your home world?" Riku asked. I could see an agreeing look on Sora's face.

"Since we're all here, why don't we all say a little a bit about our past? Except for you three. We already know your stories." Yuffie asked.


	3. Chapter 2:I'm Not Forgetting you

Simple and Clean

Chpt 2: I'm not forgetting you.

Axel looked at Cloud then me. He knew I'd be slightly hesitant on this subject. I nodded slowly. _'They were bound to ask sooner or later. May as well get it over with.'_

Sora looked at Yuffie. "Go ahead and start."

Yuffie's P.O.V.~

"Well let's see. I lived in Midgar. I knew a lot of people. Some good friends, others rivals. I escaped with Cid and Aerith. I wasn't always friends with Aerith. I knew Barret, Nanaki, Vincent, Cloud though I didn't like him a lot, Tifa, and a few others. It was a pretty good life. Until those blasted Heartless."

"What did they look like? Other then Cloud, 'cuz we all know what he looks like. And Aerith and Cid." Sora asked.

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine was his full name. He had crimson eyes, long black hair, a red cloak and a gold metal claw gauntlet on his left forearm. In combat he uses his triple-barrel revolver called Cerberus. Tifa had brownish black hair. She was pretty freakin cool. Her weapon of choice was her fists. And I'll admit she was good at it! Barret was somewhat foulmouthed. Like Cid, though not as bad. He was head of AVALANCHE. He has a gun prosthetic grafted to his arm. Don't ask why. It happened during an incident. Red XIII was a leonine. Cloud will explain what a leonine is later. He had fiery red fur and XII tatted above his left forearm. He had an anklet/bracelet above each ankle and paw. He had a smaller one on his tail. Plus his tail had a fire on it. Nanaki was Red XII real name. Cloud knew them as well."

Riku looked at Cloud. "You're up."

Cloud's P.O.V.~

"Well mostly the same thing as Yuffie. Only there are several people I know that she kinda knows. Zack Fair. Many people said he was a mirror image of me, only with black hair. He was practically my best friend. I met him on a mission in Modeohiem. He was born in Gongaga. He met Aerith the same way I did. By falling through the roof of a church. We had different personalities though. He was always cheerful and would make smart remarks when they aren't really needed. He would always go out his way to make sure others were okay and/or happy. He was one person who would always keep a smile on his face and others around him. And that's pretty much the only difference."

Sora looked at my sister. I tensed slightly. This was always a touchy subject for her.

Sakoura's P.O.V.~

I sighed. "Well my past is intertwined with Cloud. Except there's a huge difference. I only really knew Tifa and Yuffie. Well, where to begin. I had three friends. All three of them we're guys. Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth."

"What did they look like?"

"Well, Genesis had reddish brown hair. Angeal had black hair with two bangs. One at each side of his face. Sephiroth had long silver hair. All three of them were SOLDIER 1st-Class. Angeal and Genesis grew up together in Banora. Genesis had icy mako blue eyes. Angeal had dark blue mako eyes. They weren't extremely dark but they weren't very close to light either. Sephiroth's eyes..they were beautiful but scary. They had a venom like look to them. A good touch of blue but the snake like pupil made them very creepy. Kinda like his personality. Dangerous, deadly, and yet kind. He seems a little cold at first but once you know the real him he's actually very kind. Angeal. Angeal was both stern, mature and serious but at the same time kind, caring, and calm. He'd worry about me whenever I'd be late. He always treated me like his little sister. And Genesis...there's so much I could say. He was pretty much my best friend. He 'd always be there. And he'd always been seen with 'Loveless'. He'd always quote from it. He was one of the first to open up to me. He was always sweet towards me, always looking out for me..always being my Knight whenever I needed or really didn't need him to be. He was loving and would spoil me with attention and gifts such as jewelry, clothes, etc. And then there was one person who was a pretty close friend of mine. Cissnei. She was a Turk. She had a soft side that she didn't really show to anyone else. She acted motherly at times, but only because she cared. She had orangey hair and her eye color was the same, only darker. She was one of those few that I considered family. Cissnei isn't her real name. I still haven't gotten the chance to ask her. And now that I think about it, I might not be able to." I knew what was happening from the moment I started speaking about their personalities. I was aware of the tears running down my face. I missed them, there was no lie and that. _'And all I've done for the last 3 months is sat here and wonder if I'll ever see them again. I don't deserve friends like them.' _I was aware of all eyes on me, mostly shocked ones. I stood up and hurried upstairs, slamming my room door behind me. I sat on my bed and pulled out a notebook. A photo slipped out. I picked it up.

_Flashback_

"_Will you guy's hold still?! If you want me to do this can you at least cooperate?" Genesis groaned. "Just let us know when you're going to take the damn photo Fair!" Cissnei giggled at his impatience. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Angeal. How exactly does this count as 'training'?"_

"_Zack. I'm the mentor. Just do as I say."_

"_Alright Angeal. 3...2...1. Say cheese!"_

_Genesis wrapped his arm around my neck at the last second. The blushed on my face was taken as well. My arm was wrapped around Cissnei's. Sephiroth stood behind us, a slight smile on his face. Angeal stood behind Genesis and I. His arms were folded across his chest and he had a slightly amused look on his face. Genesis pulled me off to the side, after the others decided to go see how the picture turned out. "Um Sakoura.." He scratched the back of his head. A nervous habit I picked up about him over the last few months. "Yes Gen. What is it?"_

"_Well...I kinda.."_

"_Go on."_

"_I..kinda..thought.."_

"_Just spit it out!"_

"_Here." He took out a small velvet box and held it out to me. "I know you hate it when I spoil you but I just had to buy this for you for a gift. So happy birthday." I took the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a heart shaped pendant. It had two silver wings on the side. The heart was black with mako blue cracks, slightly resembling a broken heart. "Genesis...it's...it's beautiful.." I looked up at him to se he was still looking down. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His head jerked up. "Um.."_

"_I love it Gen. Or should I say Genny." I started playing with his hair, twirling it in my fingers. _

"_Glad you like it."_

"_I said love. Not like." I stared at the pendant in my hand. I pressed my lips against his. He tensed at first but soon relaxed. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. He licked my bottom lip. _

"_Ahem." We both stopped and looked at the 'intruder', who happened to be Angeal. _

"_Last time I checked you guys can save the make-out session for later. Besides, we're leaving." He walked off. I kissed Genesis on the cheek and hurried after him. _

_End flashback_

I buried my face into my pillow, crying my heart out. I clench the picture. '_I've never taken that pendant off since you gave it to me. I won't until I see you again.'_

My eyes closed as sleep took over.


	4. Chapter 3: Should I tell her?

I know at this point you probably have at least one question...or at least you _should_: what does Sakoura look like? Well your going to find out in this chapter. P.S. this will mostly take place through Leon's P.O.V. Also this chapter contains some sexual teasing, nothing more though.

Simple and Clean

Chpt 3: Should I tell her?

Leon's P.O.V.~

I looked at Cloud, still a bit shocked at what I had just witnessed.

"Don't ask. She never really got over how she was separated from them. She watched them, one by one, get pulled into the deepest darkest abyss. She had talk to Cissnei the day before. She hadn't thought about what happened to her until after you guys found her. But that's not what gets to her the most.." said Cloud. He looked down.

"What bugs her is the fact is that she hasn't really been able to look for them. That's what's bugging her. And the fact that her birthday was the day before the heartless took over doesn't help."

"That really does suck. I'd hate that!" Yuffie yelled.

"Big whoop." I glared at Riku for that.

"So she got separated from her friends. It's not our fault that she can't go looking for them. We can't help her with that problem. She can't hold us responsible."

I coughed. "Actually she can. You guys where suppose to go save _all_ the worlds. Every last one of them. And you guys missed quite a few. Midgar, Kalm, Edge,-" Cloud went on.

"And my home world as well." Everyone turned to look at me.

"What do you mean by your home world too?! You said-"

"I really don't want to talk about it." I stood up and walked upstairs. My feet stopped in front of a door. _'Eh, what the hell? Why are my feet not cooperating?' _I looked up. _'My room's all the way over there.' _I looked at my left. _'And I stop in front of her room why? Maybe I should go check on her. But then I'll feel like I'm intruding. Wait...why am I having an internal debate over this? Maybe Yuffie was right...maybe I do need to lay off the Monsters and Rockstars before I start training.' _I knocked on her door. Nothing. I knocked again, just a little harder. Still nothing.

_Flashback_

"_Leon. When I'm not around, I need you to keep a close eye on my sis. She's been having...a few suicidal thoughts lately."_

_I nodded. I wanted to ask why but I'll get an answer...eventually._

_End flashback_

I opened the door and was about to yell her name, but covered my mouth quickly. I released a breathe I had been holding unintentionally. I walked over to her bed side and noticed a picture next to her sleeping from. I picked it up and sat down, being careful not to wake her up. I've seen what she can do if she's in a crappy mood. I flipped the picture over and looked at it. '_Cissnei, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth.'_

"No..g-get away..." I looked over at her. She's was sweating. _Nightmare. _I shook her.

"Sakoura...you have to wake up...please.." I shook her again.

"Leave me alone! C-cissnei! Angeal! Sephiroth, Zack!"

I shook her again, more roughly. "Sakoura!"

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, panting heavily. She had tears running down her face. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me.

"Leon..." It was barely audible. She wrapped her arms around my neck, crying on my shoulder. '_Should_ _I push her off? Or should I just sit here and do nothing?' _I wrapped my arms around her. _'Or, of course, none of the above.'_ I rubbed her back. It's hard not feel guilty. No one should have to go through that emptiness. Not even a Nobody. She tightened her grip. After a good twenty minutes she stopped crying. She was still sad on the inside, that was obvious. '_But she still has her arms around me. And I don't mind why?'_ I had been so busy trying to answer that question I hadn't notice she had fallen asleep. Until her arm's started slouching a little. I looked at her. I sighed. I set her on her bed and sat up. I stretched. I started walking towards the door.

"Leon.."

I stopped. I glanced at her over my shoulder. She had new tears running down her face. I turned around and walked over to her. I wiped a tear away with my gloved hands.

"Please don't go..."

"Sakoura, I have to. It's getting late and besides, Sora and the other's are bound to stay the night _because _it's getting late."

"Leon...please...just stay with me.."

"Sakoura..I doubt either of your brothers would approve of t-" I stopped. Tears were running down her face again. _'Great Leon. You screwed up.'_ I sighed.

"Fine..under one condition...you stop crying." She nodded. I walked over to her couch. I was stopped. I glanced over my shoulder to see her holding the corner of my jacket. I _knew_ what she wanted, what she was going to ask.

"You sure?" She nodded. I sighed.

"Fine. Scoot over." She scooted over. I laid down on her bed. I tensed as she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. _'This wouldn't be a first.' _I closed my eyes. _'Let's see...I'm in here why again?' _**Because you like her**_**. **__'Shiva. You've been quiet for this long. Couldn't you stay quiet a lil longer? That would be lovely.' _**No. I refuse to be quiet. You know you like her. As much as you hate to admit it, you've outgrown Rinoa. You like Sakoura more then you did Rinoa. **_'Can you please hush? I want to think peacefully. Not with you interrupting my thoughts.' _**You'll admit it one day. You like her and, sooner or later, you'll accept it. **_'Damn it Shiva. Can't you just stay out? Oh wait..I'm the one who junctioned you. Never mind.' _

I opened my eyes. I looked down, slightly, to see her examining my pendant, Greiver.

She looked up at me.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"Your eyes..."

"What about them?"

"They're...beautiful."

That was the last thing I expected her to say.

"Yours aren't that bad either."

She smiled. I could feel my heart beat increase. **You're in loooovvvvee**_**. **__'Shut it.'_

She yawned.

"Go to sleep if your tired."

"yeah yeah..." She looked at me. She pressed her lips gently against mine. I would have wrapped my arms around her to deepen the kiss if she hadn't pulled away. She laid her head back on my chest. _'That doesn't surprise me if she could hear my heartbeat.' _**You're in love Leonhart. Just admit it! **_'Shiva..there is nothing to admit. She's JUST a friend.' _**But you want her to be more than that.** I sighed. I looked at her.

'_Hyne...she looks like an angel when she's asleep.' _I ran my fingers through her raven hair with midnight blue streaks. _'She reminds me so much of Rinoa it's scary.' _I continued to run my fingers through her hair. I felt a small amount of water run down my neck. I placed my hand where the water stopped and traced it up to my eye. _'Hyne...why? Why did the Heartless have to do this? Why did they have to create so much suffering for everyone?' _I hated _this_. I hadn't cried since the day I was taken away from my friends. I shed a few tears and vowed I wouldn't do it again. I sat up, her arms still draped around my neck and her forehead now resting against my collarbone. I wiped the now new formed tears. _'Come on Leon...you're better then this. But then again...I am still human. Humans have emotions. No matter how much I hate to admit it...I miss them.' _I continued to wipe the tears that threatened to spill_._

Sakoura's P.O.V.~

I blinked several times and squinted. I felt water trickle down my neck, but not a lot. I shivered. _Well that was cold. _I heard a light sob.I looked up.

"Leon..."

He looked at me. I wiped a few tears off his face. He hugged me tighter and rested his chin on my head. _He'll tell me when the time comes. _I hugged him tightly.

"Please don't cry...you're better then that.."

After about another ten minutes, or so, his sobbing stopped. He loosened his grip on me.

"You probably think I'm a wimp because I cried..." He looked away.

"No...It's normal. Everyone does it. Some do it more frequently then others, that's all. But you are still human. You have to show some emotions. Don't keep everything bottled up."

Leon's P.O.V.~

"I'll try not to."

"Wrong. That's an order. Understand?" I chuckled.

"Yes mother." She giggled. She got up, to my utter confusion. She walked over to her door and closed it. I was practically rejoicing that it was dark. Several sick ideas popped into my head, all involving her body and mine. I knew my face was heating up. She walked over and sat down next to me. I heard her yawn. I grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her on top of me. I could see the blush on her face. **I dare you to tease her. **_'How?' _**Use your head. Your a bright guy**_**. **__'If I get killed. it's your fault.' _**So be it. **I smirked. She was avoiding my gaze for a reason. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sakoura..." She looked at me. I leaned towards her ear.

"I'm going to bang you so hard that it will be impossible for your brothers _not_ to hear." She tensed. I couldn't help but smirk. I pulled her body tighter against mine and grinded my hips lightly against hers.

"L-leon what are you doing?!" I burst out laughing, covering my mouth. She growled.

"Two can play at that game." I felt a sharp pain on my neck. She withdrew quickly and licked her lips. I placed a hand on my apparent love bite.

"That was sick."

She laughed. "Hey, you started it."

"And I'm ending it." She giggled. She laid her head back on my chest and wrapped my arms around my neck.

"Nighty night Leon."

"Night Sakoura." I hesitated. _'I hate to admit it. But you're right Shiva. I do feel something more about her.' _**Told you so. **_'Should I tell her though?' _**Your choice. I might be in your conscious but I'm **_**not**_** your conscious. **

"Hey Sakoura..." She snored lightly. I sighed. I guess it could wait I kissed the top of her head. I closed my eyes, sleep finally taking over.

______________________________________________________________________

Please write a review. I want to know how I'm doing!


	5. Chapter 4:Stay Away

Simple and Clean

Chapter 4:Stay away

Cloud's P.O.V.~

"So it's late. You guys have no point in going back now. Riku, you'll room with me. Sora, you'll room with Leon. And Kairi can pick from Yuffie, Aerith, or Sakoura."

"I think I'll room with Sakoura. Just to make sure she's okay."

"Alrighty then. At least someone's worried about her." stated Yuffie. She glared at Riku, who just shrugged. Kairi yawned. Yuffie hopped up.

No one's P.O.V.~

"I'll take you to Sakoura's room. I'm kinda worried about her." Kairi stood up and stretched. Yuffie walked upstairs. Kairi followed her.

"Since you wear the same size clothes as Sakoura you can borrow some of her PJs. I'm sure she doesn't mind." Kairi nodded.

"Anyhow, I kinda wonder why Leon took off like that. He seemed pretty upset. After this I'm gonna go see if I can cheer him up by bugging the hell out of him." Yuffie opened Sakoura's door.

Kairi smiled. "Or maybe he's feeling better all ready." Kairi giggled and pointed. Yuffie looked towards where Kairi was pointing.

"Oh...my...god..." Yuffie quietly said.

Kairi giggled again. Yuffie pulled out her phone and took several pictures of them. Yuffie grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her out.

"They are so cute together. Ha, I knew Leon liked her!" Yuffie yelled. Kairi covered her mouth and shushed her. Yuffie tightened her grip on Kairi's arm and dragged her downstairs.

"Your back soon."

Yuffie looked around. "Riku and Sora can sleep in Leon's room. Kairi's rooming with me."

"Why change ideas now?" Cloud asked.

"Squall used his window and left. Probably to think." Kairi answered.

Cloud sighed. Riku and Sora looked at each other then shrugged. Cloud stood up and walked upstairs. Sora an Riku followed him upstairs. Kairi looked at Aerith and giggled. "You'll never guess what we just saw. Leon is sleeping with Sakoura!" Yuffie yelled.

Aerith gasped. "Serious?!" Yuffie and Kairi nodded vigorsily.

"I took a few pictures. We'll start to interrogate them tomorrow." Yuffie stated. . Aerith and Kairi nodded.

"And until then no one else finds out." said Aerith.

"Agreeable." Kairi stated.

"Okey dokey." Yuffie said, "Kairi will room with you. I need to think of some questions." Yuffie ran upstairs without waiting for a reply.

"That explains why he's been acting different since she got here." Aerith walked upstairs and Kairi followed her.

FF(Fast Forward).

Sakoura's P.O.V.

Leon's eyes blinked slowly open.

"I see you're awake, sleepy head." He looked at me.

"How long have you been up?"

"Two hours."

"They why haven't you moved?" I shifted lightly in his arms. He unhooked his arm that was around me. I shook my head. I held my hand up. His fingers were interlocked with mine.

"Oh..." His face turned red and he looked down. I placed a hand on his cheek. He turned and faced me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Leon.."

"Sakoura..."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Being bored." He pulled me tighter against him.

"Are you sure you don't just want me?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Does it matter?"

"Yes. I would like to know."

"Well you're not gonna get answer. I have a question?"

"I might have an answer..."

"Will you go out with me?"

I blinked.

Squall's P.O.V.~

I had blurted it straight out. _'So this is what happens when you're straightforward?' _**Well wasn't that blunt? Nice way of 'Let's cut to the chase'. **_'_

I continued my conversation with Shiva, unaware if she answered.

She shook me. I looked at her.

"We're you listening?" I shook my head. She slapped me.

'_Hyne...that freakin hurt!' _Now she defiantly had me confused. She kissed my cheek

"I said yes." My conscious was dancing and woohoing yelling 'I got a date! I'm not a jerk! Take that Yuffie! I got's a date, I got's a date.' That went on for quite a while.

She took her arms from around me and stood up.

"Eventually you do need to go get dressed." I stood up and stretched. I walked out and brushed my gloved hand against her neck. I smirked to my amusement at her shivering. I walked out and walked to my room. Cloud was sleeping in my room. "Sora and Riku must have taken his." I went to my dresser and pulled out my clothes for the day. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I placed a hand over my heart, only to feel it beating double time. _'Even Rinoa didn't make me feel this vulnerable...is this what true love is?' _

No one's P.O.V.~

Yuffie walked downstairs, yawning and still in her PJs.

"Good morning Kairi, Aerith, ole' man."

Cid growled "I told you stop callin' me that!" Yuffie giggled.

"Morning Yuffie." Kairi said.

"Five or six waffles Yuffie?" Aerith asked from the kitchen.

"Six please." A yawn was heard from the stairs. Yuffie turned around.

"Morning Squall!" Yuffie yelled then giggled. Kairi giggled as well.

"It's Leon..." He yawned again.

"Mornin' Riku." Leon turned around to see Riku. Riku yawned.

"What's for breakfast?" Riku asked while rubbing his left eye.

"Waffles, eggs, and some apple juice. Something light for the day." Kairi answered.

Leon sat down across from Cid. Riku sat down two seats away from Kairi.

"I don't want Sora to get angry at me for sitting next to you." Riku stated before Kairi could ask. Aerith poked her head out ready to ask Riku and Leon what they wanted.

Riku's eyes widened. "Um...Leon.."

"What?"

"Where'd you get that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"For crying out fuckin' loud! I'm talking about that hickey on your neck!"

Leon covered the spot instantly.

"Damnit.." He looked away.

Cid dropped his coffee mug. "L-leon?!"

Leon looked at Cid. "I-I can explain!"

"Holy crap! You and Sakoura actually _did_ do something!" Yuffie yelled.

Leon's face reddened. "No!"

Yuffie covered her mouth, instantly regretting it. Leon glanced over his shoulder, to see Cloud.

"You slept with my sister!?! You bastard!" Cloud grabbed Leon's throat and slammed his back against the wall. "You think you're in some damn trouble now, just wait until Axel finds out!" He tossed him against the ground. "Why'd you do it?!"

"I-"

"Why?!"

"Cloud!"

Sakoura's P.O.V.~

I had walked down to find Cloud forcefully interrogating Leon.

"Just let up!"

He walked over to me. "What he'd do to you?!"

"Nothing. I chose to give him the hickey. Nothing happened."

"You expect me to believe that?!" He slapped me. I looked at him, ignoring my stinging cheek. Tears started running down my face.

"Not Leon...and defiantly not Genesis...do you love torturing me? 'Cuz that's all you seem to do! I guess you want me to be alone and miserable. Can't you be happy for me?! I was happy for you when you met someone, now can't you be happy for me?! Or is that too much to ask?!" I ran out the house, not bothering to close the door or look where I'm going. I stood at the Bailey, looking over the edge at the old castle Maleficent used as her base a while ago.

"Well well well. It's been a while. Seeing you again, is defiantly...odd."

I turned around expecting to see Cloud, or hopefully(in my head) Genesis. I knew the last option would be less likely to happen. I'd have a better chance of it being a talking Nobody or Heartless.

"S-seph?! Sephiroth?!" I ran and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's been way too long Sakoura." He kissed my forehead. "Yay! Found lil' Sephy!" He chuckled. "Damn it. You got taller." He chuckled again.

"How long have you been around Sakoura?"

"About...mmm...maybe..3 months. You?"

"About a year.."

"Hey Seph..."

"Yes?"

"Have you seen...you know, either of them?" Sephiroth shook his head. I sighed. "Great."

Cloud's P.O.V.~

"Cloud!" I looked at the stairs. I didn't dare to ask. He saw everything. "Why the hell did you slap her?! Could you be anymore of a jackass?!"

I sighed. I glared at Leon. "Stay away from my sister..." I got up and walked upstairs.

Sakoura's P.O.V.~

"Get away from him!" I turned around. Near the stairs of the bailey stood a woman-brownish black hair, dark maroon eyes. She looked very familiar.

"Sephiroth! Where is he?"

"I don't know who you're talking about..." Sephiroth stood in front of me, taking Masamune out and aiming it at the woman.

"Wait...hold on Sephiroth." I walked in front of him. I walked towards the woman, stopping a foot away from her. I tilted my head to the side. "Lockhart?"

She looked at me strangely. "How do you know my name?!"

"It's me," I moved my bangs away from my radiant mako sky blue eyes, "Sakoura."

She gasped. "Sakoura?! Is that really you?!" I nodded. She ran over and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. We were hugging, jumping, and laughing...more like giggling.

"Tifa, it's been way too long." She hugged me again, then turned and glared at Sephiroth who had a clearly amused look on his face. "Calm down. 1)He's not the reason you were separated from your friends. 2)He's my friend. 3)Don't believe any bull faced lies my brother told you about him being connected to the Heartless." She looked at me, slightly shocked at how many questions I probably answered right away...or the fact that Sephiroth is my friend.

"Tifa...everyone missed you. Yuffie, Aerith, Cid..."

"You know them?" I nodded. I looked at Sephiroth.

"I'll catch you around Sakoura." He started walking off. I ran after him and hugged him tightly from behind(Not like that.) He chuckled. "You haven't changed.."

"Likewise Sephy. If you need me, just track me down." I giggled.

"Will do. Take care for now. I'll keep you posted if I find any info about them."

" Kay." I let go and ran over to Tifa. "C'mon girl. We have a lot to cover." I grabbed her wrist and started dragging her towards Merlin's house. As soon as we arrived I kicked the door open. Leon and Yuffie looked at me. Yuffie's eyes widened.

"Oh my gawd. Tiiiiffffaaaa!" Yuffie practically glomped her. I laughed. Leon looked at me with a questionable look. I just shook my head. Cloud walked down. He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something. Tifa, who pried Yuffie off a bit earlier, was standing next to the oblivious Cloud.

"Ahem." Cloud looked at her, then back at me. He looked at a now grinning Tifa.

"Tifa!" Cloud hugged her tightly. I could only glare at him. Cloud set her down after some intense hugging. He looked around and found me nowhere in sight.

"She went upstairs." Tifa stated.

"When?"

"When you where bear hugging her." Yuffie stated. Tifa looked at Leon, who seemed pretty pissed at the time.

"Are you going to go check on her or not Strife?"

Cloud looked at him. "Maybe."

"It's a fuckin' yes or no." Leon glared at him. "Or do you want to make it worst?"

"How 'bout we just send Tifa to check on her? I'll go with her!"

Leon huffed. "Might as well. Considering we wouldn't be in this shit if he hadn't done that." He pointed at Cloud.

Yuffie looked at Merlin. "Do whatever you have to in order to keep these two from killing each other." She grabbed Tifa's arm and dragged her upstairs. She pushed her into my room only to find me, sitting on my bed, my back facing them and Aerith kneeled down next to me. Yuffie closed the door behind her.

"Feeling any better?"

"Nope. She was pretty upset when I came in. Though she was kind enough to let me in." Aerith said. She sighed.

Tifa sat down next to me. She wrapped her arms around me. "What happened?"

"My idiotic blond brother's what happened." I heard a knock on my door. "If it's Cloud then go burn in the pits of Hell."

"It's not."

I sighed. "Then come in..." I glanced over my shoulder to see Leon. He walked over and sat behind me. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're brother's a dickheaded jackass you know that?" I giggled and nodded.

"Aha! So you guys _are_ dating!" Yuffie yelled and pointed a finger at us.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Leon covered it before I uttered a word.

"It's not official Yuffie." Tifa looked at him.

"And you are?" I took Leon's hand from over my mouth.

"I didn't get a chance to do introductions. Tifa this is Squall Leonhart, just call him Leon though. Leon this is Tifa Lockhart."

Leon only gave a nod.

"The silent type eh?" Tifa looked at him.

"Only when he wants to be. So stop being such a sour puss and talk boy." I pinched his cheek.

"1)I'm not a sour puss. 2)I am not your pet."

Tifa clapped. "So he dose speak." Leon scowled. I laughed.

Yuffie blurted "You know something...we need to get you a room here." I nodded in agreement.

"Now let's go beg Merlin. Or we could just have Yuffie bug him until he gets her a room."

"Wooho!" Yuffie ran out and downstairs.

"That's Yuffie for you.." Leon shook his head. "She's still one of the oddest."

I yawned. "Well people, get out. I'm going out for some training." I unhooked Leon's arms from around me and got up. I walked over to my chair and picked up my trench coat. I put it on and grabbed my sword, Moonlite.

"See ya assholes." I walked out.

"That wasn't very nice!" I heard Tifa yell as I walked out and Leon laugh. I walked downstairs, greeting Axel with the usual 'hey', then headed outside. I walked towards the bailey. I jumped over the broken stairs and continued down the Ravine Trail. Upon arriving to the entrance of the Crystal Fissure, I tensed.

"What are you doing here?" No reply. I turned to face the hooded cloaked figure. "Are you following me? Well?" He shrugged. I sighed and shook my head. "Stalker. So do we have to play good cop bad cop?"

"I don't know. You tell me." He pointed at me. I walked over to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't play with me."

"If I recall, you said there was a difference between playing and teasing." I growled at him. He laughed. "Don't give me that. I'm going by what you claim to be true." I reached up with my free hand and tugged on the hood.

"Enough bullshit. Quit playing around." The hood fell, revealing cobalt hair mixed with dark blue strands. He laughed.

"Will you quit glaring at me? It makes me feel like a hostage."

"You are my hostage."

"Your hostage of what?" He leaned closer to my ear and whispered something I dare not type. I shoved him into a wall and turned around. He laughed.

"Your sick Zex."

"Hey, I told you to chose your words carefully. Don't go flipping me off." He stood up and brushed himself off. He grew a bit taller over the year and his hair was longer, 'cuz I persuaded him not to cut it. He looked at my figure which was walking into the Crystal Fissure and hurried after me.

"So what are you doing here? It's not like you to just show up without giving me at least a heads up."

"I technically did give you a heads up. I ..." He put on a thoughtful pose. " made 49 phone calls...and sent 26 text messages."

"No you haven't."

"Did you check your phone?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it.

"Damn it..." I looked at him. He had a smirk on his face. "Oh shut up Zexy." I shoved him. He just laughed. "But seriously, what are you doing here?" He walked over to a crystal and placed a hand on it.

"If got some good news, bad news, and definite creepy news."

"Shot away. In that order."

"The good news is that we found your home world, Gaia. It's not Heartless and Nobody free but it's in a better condition. The bad news is that is that...Maleficent and Xehanort are back. And the creepy news...is well..." He looked down.

"Spit it out Zex!"

He looked at me slightly shock that I just yelled at him.

"Sorry. Please go on."

"It's okay. But...recently Vexen and I stumbled upon a new...world. Well it's not exactly a world. It's more like a dimension. It doesn't contain a lot. It's small like the worlds but it's a dimension. Anyhow, it has a larger aurora then Xehanort, Maleficent, and the Organization combined and multiplied by 4! We're still investigating it. One thing we have discovered though..." He thoughtful look on his face. "It remains untouched of Heartless. Nobodies seem drawn to it but refuse to go. It's as if they're...scared of it."

"This involves me how?"

"I overheard Xemnas saying that that sword of yours is the key to unlocking the gateway to this other dimension and controlling the things it _may_ contain within it. The rest has to be done with the Keyblade. The dimension's aurora is the same kind that radiates off that sword." He points at it. "We don't know if this place is dangerous or not, but we assume it is considering Heartless won't even go there."

"What if they can't?"

He shrugged. He placed a hand on his hip, something he picked up from me. "We don't have a lot of info to go by. There are a vast amount of possibilities." A portal opened. He removed his hand from the crystal and walked over to me. "Vexen and I are still looking into it." He brushed a hand over my right shoulder and walked towards the portal.

"Voir ya autour de!"

"Yeah yeah." He walked into the portal. "And keep me posted!"

"Fera. Fera... Soyez maintenant une bonne fille et un séjour du problème" The portal closed. I sighed.

"What the hell does he mean 'stay out of trouble'?" I sighed and shook my head. I exited the Fissure. I traveled through the Great Maw until I came to the Dark Depths. In the distance stood Sephiroth, his back turned to me. I ran over to him. He glanced over his shoulder at me then turned back to the view.

"When did you get a sword?"

"A while ago, after being separated from you guys. I had two friends make it. It's called Moonlite."

"I see. So how bout we go at it a few times?" He turned around to face me. An evil smirk appeared on his face. I clenched my sword tighter. In a second he had Masamune in his grip. I glared at him. He brought his sword upwards and I jumped back.

"Show me that you've grown! Stand and fight! Prove to me that you aren't as helpless as you once were!" His wings sprayed feathers in a whirlwind.

________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter involves some Sephiroth and fighting! Wooho!

Review people, good and bad.


	6. Chapter 5:A SOLDIER 1st Class's Strength

Simple and Clean

Chapter 5:A SOLDIER 1st Class's strength and a will to Survive!

Sakoura's P.O.V.~

I stood there, slightly shocked that Sephiroth wanted me to fight him.

"But-" He lunged at me. I brought my sword up and blocked Masamune from striking my head.

"But nothing. I might have been one of the few who'd fight to save you but now...you need to prove to me you can defend yourself!" He applied pressure, forcing me to back off.

"Sephiroth, I don't want to do this."

"What a shame. I wasn't asking you if you wanted to fight. I'm telling you. You don't have a choice today...fight or be slaughtered!"

I couldn't believe Sephiroth would turn on me that easily. I sighed and got in my fighting stance.

"Very good. Now let's see how you compare to a SOLDIER!" He lunged at me, bringing Masamune up from the bottom left to the upper right. I dodged and prepared to plunge my sword into his gut. He parried my attack by flipping his sword, as if going to shove it into an enemy below him, and blocked.

"Very basic moves. You've got a long way to go." Sephiroth stated and smirked.

_'If only you knew how wrong you were Seph.' _He pulled the sword up some, and plunged it at my head. Only now, he put me at a disadvantage. He pulled the front part of his sword up, deflecting my sword and knocking it into the sky. I looked up. Sephiroth brought his sword up, again, in an effort to slit my throat open. I pulled out NightSky, my other rapier similar to Moonlite. Moonlite had a creamy pale inner coloring with a sky blue color surrounding it. Written in the pale coloring of Moonlite, was-in Japanese-'Moonlight of the Night Sky'. NightSky was quite the opposite. It's inner coloring was midnight blue with a dark pale black outer coloring. In NightSky's inner coloring was, in Japanese, 'The Moonlight's NightSky.'

Sephiroth looked at the similar sword in my hand. He smirked. I pushed him back. We stood five feet apart, eyes never drifting from one another's frame.

"So you have more than one sword?" Moonlite landed in between us, the sun's rays glowing against Moonlite's pale interior. The symbols on Moonlite began to glow. The edging of the sword started to glow as well. It then started glowing on and off, on and off...like a heartbeat. The symbols on NightSky began to glow, like a second heartbeat. Shadows started to move on the ground, moving up and forming creatures we were all too familiar with...Heartless. I ran towards Moonlite and yanked it out of the ground. I looked at Sephiroth to see him fighting off some heartless. I turned around in time to see a Soldier heartless leaping at me. I brought Moonlite up and slashed through it.

Soon enough I was surrounded by them. They all seemed to be waiting for me to make a move. I learned some things about them the hard way. Making the first move against a Heartless horde could be your last...They all started moving in rhythm with each other. I held Moonlite in my right hand tightly and flexed my other hand that was holding NightSky. They stopped a little ways behind me. I had expected them to attack me. I spun around and my mouth opened a little in shock.

"What the...w-what is that?!" I could see Sephiroth staring at it, just as shocked.

We saw something coming out of a portal. It's claws raked the earth in front of the portal. It pulled it's head through. It's head was wolf like, but there were no eyes. It pulled the rest of it's body through. It's body was liger like but it's tail was snake like, only it had a spiked tip. There was acid dripping off of the tail tip. Poison acid.. A lovely touch.

It's tongue snaked it's way out of the mouth. It's tip was V-shaped. It hissed at us.

Sephiroth looked at me the instant I looked at him. "Run!" The Heartless attacked the beast only to be defeated in one paw swipe. On its forehead lied a mark, a similar design to a cross. Only it was neon colored. I guess you could say it was cross like with sharp blades at each end, two on each side and meeting to form a triangle tip. Sephiroth and I took off running. We made it to the Crystal Fissure only to hear it's paw steps stop.

"I think we're safe. It's too large to fit in here." Sephiroth said in between breaths. I looked at the thing we had just run from.

"I beg to differ Seph." It lashed it's tail in the cave. We took off, but I barely escaped because a spike struck my side. I continued after Sephiroth. We were halfway up the Bailey when the thing's tail lashed at me and knocked me into the wall. I dropped to the ground. I got up slowly only to stare at the symbol of the beast.

'**Join us Strife. You are one of us. Do not deny the beastly instinct within you. You can not escape your fate or the inevitable end!'** It roared at me. The thing used it's tail and swiped me into the wall making me bang my head hard and fall to the ground. I placed a hand on my head. I could feel something warm and sticky, but it smelled terrible...blood. I looked at the creature only to see it fighting with Sephiroth, who looked pissed off. I lost consciousness as the beast's thoughts echoed once more. **'A poor excuse of our kind. You will meet the end, Strife. We are relentless and will hunt you until you give in.' **Falling into an abyss of nothing. Sounds ok? Seeing not a damn thing, not feeling a heartbeat. Practically dead. Living or Nobody? Who's to say. I can't feel a heartbeat, I can only think. My emotions have gone numb, my body limp. It's like.. a repeat. I've seen this shit before. So why don't I remember it? I can hear a faint pulse like noise far off, like it doesn't exist. A heartbeat...no...it's more than a heartbeat. It's _his _heartbeat....

________________________________________________________________________

Well peoples, this is the first part of the huge picture. I didn't want the Sakoura and Leon's relationship to take off that quickly. So in all, this is practically like a Prologue book, but referred to as Book 1: Simple and Clean. I'll start book two after I get some reviews on this book.


End file.
